


Something About Julia

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, Pre-War, anyway i love them, not really an au but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: Julia and Michael fall in love over milkshakes, but Michael is a dumbass. Essentially.Part of Lee's Fic, as we call it in the Discord!





	Something About Julia

There was something about Julia.

Something he liked.

He couldn’t quite pin it down, whether it was her singing or her smile or the way she laughed or how she was kind to everyone, but he wanted to get to know her more.

That was most of the reason he’d followed her when he noticed her slip off after the roles had been called and she hadn’t gotten the part she wanted.

“You know you’re better than her, even if she got the part. She only got it ‘cause she’s taller.” Michael sat down next to her, just far away enough they weren’t touching, and purposefully looked straight ahead, since he figured she’d probably be embarrassed to be crying.

“So what?”

“So you’ll get it next year.”

“It won’t be the same part.”

“Nah, it’ll be better.” He wasn’t exactly sure what to say after that, so he sat quietly for a minute, trying to think of something that would cheer her up. “Wanna know something about her, anyway?”

“What?”

“She’s a fire hazard.” Michael grinned.

“What?”

“She must have an entire box of tissues in there.”

“In where?” Michael gestured at his own chest, earning him a swat. “That’s crude!”

“Well, it’s true.” She was smiling now, though, which was better than crying. “Somebody drops a cigarette on her and poof! The part is yours!” That earned him a laugh. “And I’m not advocating for murder or anything, but in this case.” He shrugged. “Just let me know, I bet you I can arrange that.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, but thank you.”

“Listen, you want to plan out a less permanent way of doing it, we can go out and plan any time.” He stood up and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet.

“Are you asking me out to murder somebody?”

“No. I’m asking you out to plot a downfall.”

“And there’s a big difference?”

“A huge one.”

“And where would suggest we go to plot a downfall?”

“I heard the diner right down the street has good milkshakes, which are the perfect downfall plotting drink.”

“I guess I’ll see you there after rehearsal then, won’t I?” Julia smiled and walked away, leaving him standing there, slightly stunned that he’d somehow managed to get some kind of a date out of that conversation.

One date somehow turned into two and then three and then four, once a week, always after rehearsal and always for milkshakes and always full of jokes about how to take down the people who got in their way.

Neither of them meant it, but it was a fun and silly and never failing way to cheer Julia up when she had a bad day.

Math teacher had been unfair? Just poison an apple and give it to her.

The director was harder than he needed to be on her? Easy, just arrange for the curtain to come down and crush him.

Michael wasn’t really sure if they were friends or something more, but whatever they had, it was fun and silly and sweet and natural. It was easy to sit across from Julia and laugh and laugh until they both had to go home.

“Why don’t I walk you home tonight? It’s dark out already.”

“That’s what happens when winter comes.” Julia laughed, but she didn’t protest when Michael started walking with her instead of towards his own home. “Such a gentleman.”

“It’s my job.”

“Oh, really?”

“Of course.”

It was easy to talk to her and impossible to figure out what she was thinking.

“Goodnight, Jules.”

“Goodnight.” She smiled at him and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before opening her door and going inside, leaving him standing there, still confused.

Sometimes friends kissed each other on the cheek, right? But girlfriends kissed their boyfriends on the cheek, too.

But Julia had never kissed him before, in any way, that was new, and that might mean they were dating, but it also might not.

He didn’t want to ask, because he had a feeling it wouldn’t be taken well no matter what the answer was.

“Hey Julia, are we dating?”

“Not anymore, since you had to ask!”

Or, if they weren’t.

“No, why would you think that, you creep?”

Well, Julia probably wouldn’t call him a creep, but the idea would be the same, and he didn’t want to mess up with the relationship they had, no matter what it was.

He liked what it was, whether it was friendly or something more.

A few days later, Julia grabbed his hand in the hallway to get his attention, but didn’t let go once she had it.

And she kissed him on the cheek every time he walked her home, and a couple times when they headed their separate ways after school.

And she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder at a rehearsal where they ran the same scene that only had two people in it over and over and over again, and laughed when she woke up with the imprint of his button on her cheek.

But she never did anything that definitely told Michael if they were dating, since he’d seen people hold hands when they were just friends, and he still was pretty sure friends sometimes kissed each other on the cheek, and he was also pretty sure he’d seen Julia fall asleep on other people before, and he knew for a fact if she wasn’t dating him, she wasn’t dating anyone.

And apparently his mental anguish over whether or not he was Julia’s boyfriend it was showing.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am.” Michael forced a smile across the table at Julia.

“You seem distracted.”

“Trying to remember my lines.”

“Rehearsal is over, and you only have two.” Julia was smiling and looking concerned at the same time.

“Maybe I’m just plotting somebody’s demise.”

“Uh huh. What’s really bothering you?”

“Nothing, I’m just thinking too much.”

“About?”

“Nothing.”

“So everything. You know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So why don’t you?”

“‘Cause I’m just thinking.”

“Okay.” Julia took a big drink of her milkshake, which was almost gone. “Just you can talk to me.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

That night Julia held his hand all the way to her door and kissed him on the mouth, which cleared things up.

He was positive people generally didn’t kiss people they weren’t dating on the mouth.

Which was definitely a positive outcome.

He kissed her back, and this time she took longer to go inside than normal.

And now he noticed things he couldn’t really believe he’d missed, and he wasn’t really sure if he had missed them or if they were new.

She always sat closer to him than other people at rehearsal, and she moved to sit with him when he came in, and cheek kissing? Not something she did with the rest of her friends. They had definitely been dating for at least a month, possibly longer, but at least a month.

And Julia kissed him every time he dropped her off at home, sometimes on the cheek but mostly on the mouth now.

“Goodnight, Michael.”

“Night.”

“I love you.” She said abruptly, which made him pause.

“I love you too.” He said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Julia smiled at him, and that made him very sure of his answer. He definitely loved her, and that smile proved it for him.

He loved Julia Adams, who was his girlfriend.

That thought made him grin, and he kissed her again.

“Now, I put up with plenty, but really, Michael, it’s been five minutes.”

“Mother!” Julia was blushing bright red.

“Sorry ma’am.” Michael was still smiling, and he knew Julia’s mom wasn’t exactly the type to actually be mad at him for kissing her daughter on their front porch. June liked him just fine, they’d met.

“I’ll bet you are. Shoo! Go home!”

“Mom!” Julia’s face was flaming red and she looked like she was trying to kill her mom with a look.

Michael just laughed, waving goodbye as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Asper and both of these characters are bi and at least as in love with Donny Novitski as I am!
> 
> This fic is part of Lee's fic and there are others by other authors that are all written together but it also works as a standalone so have fun with that!
> 
> I like kudos and would really love a comment, especially if you have advice to give!
> 
> Come hang on Tumblr @enby-crutchie, and feel free to ask for a link to the Discord too, it's pretty gay and really fun!


End file.
